


Dad//Sander Sides

by Shelby_gone_gay



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logan Needs A Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Multi, One-Sided Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gone_gay/pseuds/Shelby_gone_gay
Summary: "I'm going to take care of him. What else can I do?"-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Basically a Story where Virgil is left outside of Patton's door as a baby by Logan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This originally just going to be a one shot. I have a difficult time making those... So yea... More to come. This might be updated/Edited later.

Patton was use to the silence by now. Living on your own for years did that to you. He had his best friend and his younger, Thomas with him for the night, but said boy was completely engrossed in the Harry Potter movie that was before them. He hadn't expecting anyone else. So when three rough knocks sounded through the small apartment he was more than a little surprised. 

Excusing himself he answered it. Outside his doorstep sat a screaming newborn in a car seat. Next to him was a diaper bag. 

Pat, is everything ok-," Thomas stopped short, looking at the baby in the carseat. He slowly bent down to pick him up "Who's baby is that?" 

Patton looked at the small note taped to car seat. He frowned and looked at Thomas. He shook his head. Reading the note aloud. 

"Dear Patton, I hope you are well. I myself, am not so good. I never talked about my life outside of work, this may be a shock to you. I have a baby, his name is Virgil Anx Vargas. I'm sorry to drop this on you, but ever since we were caught together I haven't been safe. I thought I could handle it. Then Allison tried to cause physical harm to Virgil. I cannot allow him to get hurt by her hands. The only way I can see to keep him safe is to have him away from both of us. You're the only one I trust enough to keep him safe. Please don't allow him to go to a foster home. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you. 

-Logan Vargas." 

Thomas was cooing at the small baby. He looked lovingly at the baby. Patton could tell he wasn't going to have any trouble from Thomas when it came to help for the baby.

"Patt, what are you gonna do?" He asked kissing the baby's forehead, cause the infant to grunt open his eyes. Thomas looked into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. They were so dark they could have been mistaken for black 

"I'm going to take care of him. What else can I do?" Thomas nodded and cuddles the infant closer to him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Patton couldn't have known. As the note had stated, Logan never talked about his life outside of work. So when he begged for months to have a married man go out with him. He didn't know. He didn't know that the man also a a baby who wasn't even a month old yet. When Logan finally said yes, they went to the bar and had some drinks and Patton did something he didn't normally do. He took someone home on the first date. Instead of going to his own home, he went to Logan's. Patton shuddered as he recalled that horrible night. Patton's soft hand roamed Logan's body. Eyes looking at him lovingly. Patton had always been a man of emotions, he fell in love super easy, he also had a hard time letting go. The first time he saw Logan, he knew. He just knew there was something about him. Patton wanted him, not like this either, but this is what Logan seemed to want. Patton could tell that the other was just letting out sexual frustrations. This might have meant nothing to the other man, but that didn't matter to Patton. He was willing to give him what he wanted, just to make the one he loved happy. Patton was pulled out his thoughts about how much he loved Logan.

A women, with a newborn in her arms stood there crying. 

"How dare you!" She asked clutching small baby closer. Patton looked at her hands. She had a ring on her figure. Realization hit Patton like a ton of bricks. 

"You're married?" He looked at the other man, who he was still on top of. His question sounded dumb in his own ears. Logan nodded and sighed. 

"Patton could you please leave. I do believe I have some explaining to do." Patton left, he also spent most of that night afterwards crying. He had a hard time believing that Logan, his love, would do something so vile. He even had a child! Patron sighed shaking off the unwanted memories. Thomas was looking at him concerned.

"Patton, hey. You zoned out. Everything thing alright dude?." Nodding Patton took the baby from Thomas and he sighed. Thomas smiled as he looked at the baby.

"It'll be okay Patton-Cakes"


	2. Playdate

Patton wasn't sure if he could do it at first. A teacher's salary wasn't much to go off. It took a lot to take care of a baby, formula, diapers, clothes, the works. So when Thomas offered to move in with them so he could help, Patton jumped at the offer. A few months had passed when Thomas  
brought in a huge box. It was filled to the brim with supplies for the baby.  
"You bought all this Thomas?" Asked a slightly confused Patton. All this stuff would have taken Thomas's paycheck. At the least. Thomas shook his head and explained that it was waiting onthe doorstep when he came home. It was then that Patton saw it. A Post-It, that read.

This should last Virgil a while.~ L

Patton instantly recognized the handwriting. Logan, he forced himself to crumble the note. He couldn't think about him. He lied, cheated, he had a kid for God's sake. That Patton now had to take care of. Patton was glad he knew Logan for so long. That Logan had grow to trust him. He wasn't sure where Virgil would be if he hadn't. As if on cue, the small baby started whimpering.Patton turned head watching Thomas walked over to the playpen. He bent down and slowly lifted little Virgil up.

Patton sighed, sadness graced his features. Virgil would have to grow up without his real mother or father because of him. He knew that he couldn't only blame himself, Logan was a lot a fault too. Patton walked over taking the boy from Thomas and kissing his forehead. When he saw the little boy open his eyes, although they didn't have Logan's color. Patton saw him, Logan. Tears welled up in Patton's eyes as Virgil half way closed his own and gave him a gummy smile. He held the little boy closer. Afraid to lose the last piece of Logan that he'll ever have. 

"C'mon Patt, let's go sit down." Numbly following the voice that spoke. He could already tell, that the whole being a father thing was gonna be hell. 

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

At nine months, Vigil was walking. Not stumbling and falling down like most. He was full blow walking from place to place without any help. Thomas and Patton chalked it up to them almost constantly being with him. One or the other. They were always coaching him. Virgil also like to draw, kinda. He would sit, pen in hand and scribble all over whatever was placed in front of him. All his art work would always be hung on the wall. Surrounded by dozens of pictures of him. 

One day while bragging to a fellow co-worker about Virgil, a man. Only know to Patton as Mr.D suggested a playdate with his young one, who was 11 months. Exactly two months old then Virge. Patton gladly accepted. He learned more about the playdate. His name was Roman, he couldn't walk yet. He also loved to sing along to the radio, babbling to the beat and dancing in his own little away. He also had this little crown he always wore. Patton was studying a photo of him, in the photo, a baby sat posed. Looking ready to crawl. His bright red hair stuck-up in different ways under the fake gold crown he was indeed wearing. 

"I hope Virgil plays nice," Said Thomas while he ran around, making sure everything was properly baby proofed. He was simply trying to make conversation. "You got the snacks right?" His eyes wide. Patton nodded smiling at the nervous man who was jumping around. Thomas always got jumpy at the metion of Mr.D. If Patton didn't know any better he'd tease about having a crush, but he knew Thomas had his eyes on some named... Jon? Joan? Patton honestly didn't know. He tried to not focus too hard when Thomas went on rants about the man of his interest. It wasn't that Patton didn't care. It just the subject of love got him to think about Logan. He didn't want to think about Logan. That sent him to a place he didn't want to be. 

That was when the door bell ring. Patton rushed to answer it. He swung the door open, there stood Roman and Mr.D, Roman looked around in wonder, Mr.D set him down and he walked into the apartmenton wobbly feet. 

'He said he couldn't walk?' Patton watch the baby in wonder. Why lie about such a thing, and why not hide it? Patton just shrugged and stepped out of the way.

The playdate went pretty well, the first thing Virgil did was run to Roman, and try to hug him. He just ended knocking them both on their butts. They then moved on to other ways of affection. Mostly Roman rubbing Virgil's face while going 'Whooo who'. Snacks were ate and toys were played with. Patton even scheduled a play for next week. 

Everything going so good. So why did Patton feel so sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
Dudes! 828 words! This took me so long to do, also am I the only one who loves the idea of a naturally red-head Roman? Yeah? Okay.... Hope you like it. Please comment if you have any questions or anything. Bye!


	3. The terrible ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure if this counts as a trigger, but Virgil has a seizure. It's not very well written, but still. Also some religious language! I'm not religious myself soooooo. Enjoy!

Patton laughed at disgusted face of Thomas, who was currently covered in cake. Virgil and Roman both sat in his lap smearing cake on his clothes and face. The whipped icing was sticky and was quickly drying in his hair. 

"Patton, help me" cried the red covered Thomas. Growing flustered when Patton only shook his head and continued snapping pictures. 

It was Roman's first birthday. The redheaded kid was celebrating at the park. His crown still stood proudly on top of his head. Although it was now covered in cake and ice cream. Virgil suddenly turned on his partner. Covering the birthday boy in cake. 

"Be careful Virge" Crowley, how Patton had come to learn him by, had warned. In a playful way. 

"The frosting looks like blood" the comment was chilling because of how happily it was said. That was something the Patton didn't appreciate about the friendship Virgil had made. It was the only thing he didn't like, Remus. The older brother to Roman. It was always Macabre and Vulgar with him. He didn't want it having an effect on Virgil so he kept them as far away as possible. 

Despite Remus and Crowley, both of whom made Patton kind of uncomfortable. It was nice Virgil had a friend. Patton wished he didn't just have to have pictures on his phone, he wished he could make it, also himself, be this happy forever. Unfortunately, it was short lived very, very short lived. 

When they got home, Virgil was acting a bit strange. He had fallen asleep in the car which was normal enough, but when Patton went to pull him out of the car. He shook, violently, he also felt very warm. No not warm, hot. Patton rushed him inside to take his temperature, by the time he got to the small apartment, Virgil had stopped shaking. A tiny drop of blood was now dripping from his mouth. 

"Virge, Oh!" Patton was surprised when the boy started shaking again, he was having another fit, this one accompanied by more bleed and some moans. "Thomas call 911!" 

Not knowing what to do Patton hugged the tiny boy in his arms until the ambulance arrived. Thomas was crying as the small boy was loaded on a stretcher. Patton climbed in. Trying not to cry. He looked at the pale boy. His small frame looking even smaller because of that stretcher. 

After a short car ride with Thomas speeding behind. He was rushed in to the hospital. At some point Patton had taken his cardigan and placed it on Virgil. The small boy had no reaction to it. But it made Patton feel better. That was until Patton saw it discarded on the floor, just before the door the Virgil was rushed into. The one they were not allowed to enter. 

Somehow Patton had dropped to the floor, hugging his adornment. He doesn't remember it happening. Nor does he remember being moved into the waiting room. 

"Dear God, please let Virgil be okay. He's just a baby, please" it was the first time Patton had prayed without being forced to by his overly religous, hypocritical parents. It was weird, doing it without being told. Without Being made to. Next to him he heard Thomas mumble small words of prayer. 

Two people, all praying for a small baby, who suddenly got sick. Would it be enough, would god hear them? 

Roseola, that's what Virgil had. It was caught from Roman. Who didn't have it as bad because he got tested and treated for it before it could spread into something else. Patton angrily placed the floor. How? How could this have happened? How could Virgil get so bad right under their noses. And why did Crowley not tell them that his child was sick with something very contagious. 

The day of the birthday party, the boys had shared cake. Even using the same fork. Crowley said not one word, not telling of his kids sickness until Virgil was in the hospital. 

"Patton?" Spinning on his heels Patton saw Crowley and Remus. Those bastards, Patton didn't ever swear but he deemed it appropriate in this occasion. It was Crowley who cause his baby boy to be but in the hospital.

"Crowley, what are you doing here?" 

"Well Roman was wondering why his friend hadn't made it to his playdate." His cool tone annoyed Patton, a long with the way he just looked at the gloves on his hand. Refusing to meet Patton's eye. 

"That's a lie, a damned lie." Crowley stepped back, not use to anyone, especially Patton calling him out. "You wanted to see the mayhem you caused. You think you're so damn smart don't you?" 

"Patton, please, this isn't you, cussing at all let alone twice in a sentence. Come, sit, we can talk." The tone was strained, filled with words he wanted so baldly to say, but didn't. 

"No, now you listen here. Virgil is in the hospital, because of something your kid gave him. I don't want him anywhere near my Virge. I don't want you anywhere near him." 

"Patton.." 

"Go away, Virgil could have died, you hear me? And when I talked about taking him to the doctors because he was being fussy and he wasn't eating. You said it was normal, there was nothing wrong, convinced me not to take him to the doctors. You're an awful person Crowley. " 

"Fine, let Virgil lose a friendship that would have only been more amazing than it already was." He stalked off, off with Remus. Who turned and flipped Patton the bird. 

Patton collapsed next to Thomas in the uncomfortable chairs. Thomas looked blankly at the wall in front of him. Like his life was no longer complete without Virge. Patton could honestly say he feels the same. 

Patton was right, the 'being a father' thing was hell.


	4. Meetings Mr.Vargas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's still in the hospital, Logan visits them.

It had been a week, a week. Virgil was still stuck in the hospital. His eyes were sunken in, their brown color looked pale in the lights of the hospital. Virgil looked at Patton, eyes halfway closed. Patton heard it then. The small cooing of the baby. 

"Dada, " Patton looked up from where his hands were tangled in his blonde hair. He had been crying, but now the tears had stopped. Virgil reached a chubby hand towards him. "Dada, dada"   
Patton looked at him and laughed happily. He looked at him lovingly. 

"Yeah, I'm dada." Patton started crying again. He wasn't sure how he was feeling. Sadness was a big part of it, anger, which he rarely ever felt, and the joy of Virgil saying his name, the added pain of not being able to pick him up in celebration. 

All his bad feelings were usually repressed, hiding down into the deepest, darkest pit of his stomach to just.. disappear. They refused to budge though. It was what he was best at, now he couldn't do it. He kept reminding himself, that he had to be stronge for Virge. Now he wasn't sure of himself. He started at Virgil's face, without it's usual bubbly glow he was just like Logan, despite the deep brown eyes he got from his mother. Patton tried to push away the anger that was bubbling within him. He had a bit of success, but not much. 

Logan, the man he had yearned for. He had gotten him after years of asking. Patton wasted years stuck on Logan, years wanting him in every way possible. When he finally got him, turns out he had a baby, and a wife, an abusive on at that, but a wife nonetheless. 

Patton let out a bitter chuckle, of course all he could think about was Logan. Logan, Logan. The man who left him with his baby after Patton almost gave up his... well that really didn't matter now, did it? 

The door opened slowly, revealing Thomas with two styrofoam take home boxes. Patton immediately perked up and smiled at the other. 

"Hey Thomas" 

"Hey, I got food." Patton sighed and took the box, making a point to giggle loudly when his stomach roared. He forgot how easy it was to pretend when someone who needed him was there. 

Thomas sat down looking across the bed to the baby in the bed. Who was now reaching for him and making a fuss. He didn't react, just looked at him. Thomas hadn't been taken the fact the Virgil was sick very well. 

"The doctors are say Virgil is recovering quicker than expected. He might be able to come home soon." Patton didn't like the way the words sounded so serious. That was Log-. 

Cutting off the thought with a quick shake of the head, he scolded himself and focused on his box and stomach. 

"Really!" Thomas asked, a smile coming over his face. He looked so happy Patton nearly felt happy again too. He looked over the contents of his lunch settling on the cheese stick first. The he heard a ringtone he hadn't heard in long time. 

Logan's 

He pulled out his phone and looked at it, he pushed the decline button. Not feeling the greatest, but he needed to forget about him. 

Soon a text came. 

Logie👔👓: I'm here for Virgil, would you kindly tell them to let me see him. 

Patton looked at it and decided maybe he should call Logan. 

"Hello, Patton? Why did you ignore my first call?" A concerned Logan asked. Patton could see him right now, eyebrows slightly raised. That was about all the emotion he showed. 

"Logie," He coughed, correcting himself. " Logan,what are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to see my son" Patton could have thrown up. Every repressed emotion soon came up as he let out another bitter chuckle. He brought his knees to his chest as he spat out his next words. 

"Yes, what a great father you've been."

"I beg your pardon?" 

"You heard me, Logan" Patton looked at a confused Thomas before giving him a small smile and looking away. His sudden attitude with the logical man dropped. 

"Patton, you can not keep me from my son. I will not take him away from you, but I want to see that he his getting the necessary care to get well."

"Logan, I'm not sure if you should. We've been doin' okay till you showed up." 

"You call him getting sick, doing okay?" 

"Yes Logan Vargas! I do. I really do, cause at least I haven't left him with a stranger! At least I didn't.." Patton trialed off, because the next part was his fault. A little bit, although he couldn't have know he was married.

Thomas suddenly outstretched his hand, waiting for the phone to be placed in it. Patton looked at him in wonder. What could Thomas want to say? Did Thomas even know Virgil's story? 

Reluctantly handing over the phone, Patton was shocked to hear the first word out of his mouth. Well, not really shocked by the words, but the tone Thomas used. 

"You can't have him." 

Muffled sounds coming through the speakers. 

"Yes, Mr.Vargas. I understand I don't the whole situation," A longer pause this time. "I think that it's best if you leave Virgil here.. with us." 

Patton sighed and reached for his phone, getting a index finger raised. 

"Yes, well Patton did make it seemed like he didn't want you here." A sigh "I'll give it to him" 

Patton took the phone, after a few moments he softly said. "Okay, but 10 minutes only, yea, bye." Patton hung up and headed towards the door. 

"Thomas, I'll be back. Logan wants to see Virge" Thomas cringed. Was this Logan character going to take Virgil away? He couldn't, it had only been a few months, but Thomas was so attached. He wasn't sure what he would do if lost Virgil. Hell, Virgil was sick, he could still see him, but he couldn't touch him. He couldn't hold him. That was enough to send Thomas over the edge. 

Logan Vargas was not was he had been expecting. How could Patton have like this man? He was cold, logical and sharply dressed. In other words, the opposite of Patton usually went for. 

Then Thomas saw it, the man's look whenever he looked at Patton, the sad wanting, the way he stood so he faced Patton.. Thomas frowned as he came to the realization. 'Logan loves him' 

Then allotted ten minutes had passed, Logan was still there. He paused, hands on the bars. 

"Patton, I must say, my original intention had been to tell you to get ready to have Virgil taken from you," Thomas looked at him and glared at him. No, he couldn't. "I know realize how much you have love him, it's as though he is your own child." 

"Logan, I can't let you have him, he's not like our own child, he is our own child." 

Logan put his hands up, making a strange gesture with his hand. That's when Thomas noticed his small adornment, a small Navy Blue and Baby Blue bracelet. The same one Patton had ripped from his wrist the night they found Virgil. 

Patton looked at too. Than at his empty wrist. If Logan noticed, he didn't let it show. 

"I love Virgil," he rubbed the small, sleeping baby's forehead. "But I can't take him" 

Thomas smiled, and patted Patton's back. The other man, more touchy feely than Thomas, reached down and squeezed his hand. Earning an odd look from Logan. It was normal for the brothers though, Patton had always been a clingy person. He was always in the mood for little physical contact, hugs and the such. 

"Thank you Logan, thank you so much." 

Logan nodded, again looking at Thomas and Patton's hands. 

"Thank you for letting me visit. This helped me clear my mind" Patton let go of Thomas's hand and hugged Logan, and instead of pushing away like Thomas expected. He hugged back. 

"You could have told me." Patton said sadly.   
Logan nodded, and let go. He slowly walked out of the room. 

Thomas looked at Patton. 

"I want to know everything, Patton, now." Leaving the older brother to grimace.


	5. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wants back in Virgil's life, not for himself but for Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good golly it been a hot minute, hopefully y'all aren't mad at me, but I would understand.

Happy birthday dear Virgil, happy birthday to you!" Thomas riffed out the last of the song, and a slightly lower tone then Patton, who happily sung along. Their eyes met when there was a knock on the door. They hadn't invited anyone over, had they? 

Patton slowly went to the door, being surprised to find Crowley holding Roman on his hip. Patton's happy expression turned into a sour one. Not one of hate exactly, but close enough. 

"Ahhh, Crowley, what are you doing here?" He tried to make his tone as pleasant as possible. Thomas was next to him in an instant. Holding Virgil who was covered in baby blue frosting. 

"Patton, Thomas. Let's keep going with the dramatics. You know how I adore them, honestly," His voice was laced with venom. It was then that Patton seen the small gift in Roman's hands. "Now I know how much you love me, but I only came to give Virgil a present." 

"What is it? Razor blades? Lead paint?" Patton turned to Thomas, who had two red splotches of color decorating his face. "I ahem, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's quite alright Tommy" Thomas cringes slightly at the nickname but says nothing about it. 

Then Roman was on the floor, followed by Virgil's who wiggled and wormed his way to the floor, and then to Roman. Patton immediately scooped him away from the crown wearing boy. Ignoring the whimpers they both made. Virgil again tried to wiggle out of the hands of his hold. 

"Ro Ro Ro" Patton shook his head, hugging Virgil tightly. He hated this, he hated feeling like he had to make Virgil stay away from his best friend. He didn't want to, but he felt like he had to. 

"Patton let them see each other, please." Crowley asked. Patton sighed shaking his head. Then looking at the man who stood in front of him 

"If anything happens Crowley, I swear" Patton's tone wasn't as mean as he wanted it to be. 

"Oh, yes Roman is totally sick. That's why I brought him over here. To infect Virgil once again." Crowley spoke through gritted teeth, sarcasm dripping from every word. Patton looked at him, then Virgil. He nodded and sighed. Gently placing Virgil on the floor, than taking the present. 

"Virge, would you like to open this?" Virgil and Roman their way over to the present that was now sitting on the floor. "Go ahead kiddo, I'll have Thomas get the other ones. Also, Thomas get Roman a slice of cake. Please." 

Thomas nodded and turned on his heels. Leaving Crowley and Patton alone. 

They both looked at the present. Before the boys tore into it. It was beautifully wrapped in gold and black wrapping paper. When it was opened Patton couldn't help but be confused. It a couple plain black boxes it looked like, he'd have to get a better look. 

"That's not all," Crowley pulled out his phone, his fingers flying across the screen. It was a painfully long time before, for the second time that day. There was a knock and then Remus entered. Morbid as ever the first thing Patton notices that in one hand he has a small box the other, a half eaten stick of deodorant. Patton eyes go wide as he looks at Crowley for any sort of an explanation. How could he just let his kid eat deodorant? 

"It's just marshmallow fluff. Surprising how real it look, right?" 

Patton nods and sighs, no matter how much he dislikes the kid, he was still a kid. He was going to be concerned for him.

Remus is handing the box to Crowley, before taking another bite of the 'deodorant'. Patton could have thrown up from the fake smell alone, according the package it was supposed to smell of Pickled Poo Logs. Ick 

"Now Patton, do not let they boys open these up, they are not fragile and will not break in the little kid's uncaring hands." 

Slowly, delicately, Patton opened it. Gasping this time from how beautiful it was. It was a painting of Virgil and Roman. The boys hugging on to each other, Roman had the usual crown, and Virgil had a flower crown. Patton remembered the day. Patton had taken the picture this painting was based off of. 

It was fragile, but not in the way Patton had been expecting. He thought it was glass he planned to take whatever it was in hide it forever, but this he just couldn't. 

"I, oh, wow, Crowley. This is beautiful. Did you do this?" This earned him a shake of the head, Remus smirks saying he did it. 

"Oh wow." Picking up the boxes, Patton quickly took the painting and put it in the frame, which seems like it was made for it. He was surprised at how he could have mistaken it for a plain black box earlier, than he notices it has Crowley's signature colors, Black and yellow, instead of it's usual, ugly, bright yellow. It was a pastel color. It read the words: I wish you love, hope and everlasting joy and happiness. Thank you for being my best friend!

Patton started crying then, it was beautiful and thoughtful. The frame was definitely made for the picture. If he had to guess by the way the flowers that sprouted from the words were drawn, Crowley made them, for Virgil. 

Hanging the painting on the key hold (he wasn't planning on keeping it there) he wrapped Crowley in a hug. He still held a slight dislike, but anyone who could make something so beautiful. Without asking for anything in return, had to be at least a decent person. Maybe he had been too quick to judge. 

A rough cough sounded in the room as Patton pulled back and looked at Thomas. Grabbing the painting he showed it to Thomas. Carefully handing Roman his cake and setting down the present he told then all he was going to hang it up in Virgil's nursery, and not to let the boy open any of his presents when he wasn't there. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

It was a good couple of hours before the Royal FamILY, as Patton like to call them, left. Then it was just setting Virgil down for bed. Whilst cleaning, Patton heard yet another knock on the door. He was even more confused, had Remus or Crowley forgotten anything? He didn't think so. 

Drying his hands quickly he went to the door, there sat a package, bringing it inside, Patton slowly opened it. There sat some clothes diapers. It was their monthly care package. Patton sighed happily when he saw the small toy on it. It had to be from Logan. 

He looked at the gift card that was also included and then the note. 

Dear Patt,   
I had no idea of what I could possibly get for Virgil besides the small toy and the normal things I get him. I hope you will make use of the gift card. I hope Virgil had a satisfactory birthday. Best of luck   
~L 

Patton looked at the note, and instead of crumpling it up, he held it close. Maybe he could keep the note, just this once. It's not like it meant anything, right? 


	6. Logan's Gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-day shopping with Logan.

Patton hugged Virgil close, allowing the babies small chubby hands to rub over his face. It got him to stop trying to drink iced coffee that sat in front of them. 

"Dada go home!" The small figure in front of him demanded. He jagged nails scratching him, although the toddler didn't mean it. He was already annoyed and tired, and Patton telling him no (which really didn't happen all that often.) about the drink didn't help the toddlers mood.

"Not yet baby boy, we have to wait for-" He never got to finish his statement. 

"Salutations Patton." Those words, paired with that voice. Would everytime without fail would send shivers down Patton's spine. It was the way he said it. Cold and analytical, seemingly without emotions. Something attracted Patton to it, as much as he knew he couldn't have it. As much as it hurt. 

"Hey Logan." 

Slowly sliding into place a waiter quickly came over to Logan, holding a cup. 

"Are you Logan Vargas?" The waiter asked. He was wearing a pink apron, which was definitely not what the other workers were wearing. He also had a pair of sunglasses, even though he was inside. Logan nodded. 

"Okay gurl, well, Patton here asked me to bring a black coffee. I don't see how anyone could drink it plain, but here ya go. " Logan nodded and watched as the waiter walked away. Saying a quick 'thank you' 

"I didn't know they did that." Patron hummed, paying more attention to Virgil then Logan, he was once again had to move the drink as. Virgil desperately reached for it. 

"They generally don't, but Remy is a good friend of mine, so he did me a favor." Logan nodded, carefully sipping his coffee. 

"Dada, me drink!" 

"Virgil, no kiddo," Logan chuckled as he watched Virgil tried to make a fast grab for the drink. 

"I don't see what's so funny Logan! Kid's gonna be just like Remy, addicted to coffee." 

"I am not addicted! Boo I can stop anytime I want." He pressed his open cup, that he seemingly got out of nowhere, to his lips. "I just don't feel like it." 

Patton giggled and took a sip of his own coffee. Now Virgil had moved on from his coffee, to Logan. A man he didn't recognize, but had seen before. 

"Anyways Patton, what is the reasoning for calling me to have a meeting with you?" Logan pushed his glasses up, a nervous habit. He wondered what Patton was going to tell him. Did Patton not need the care-packages anymore? Was he perhaps going to tell Logan that he needed to take Virgil? He couldn't have that, not with his ex-wife constantly breaking into his apartment to destroy his things. It seemed like no matter what he did, she still found her way in. He hadn't quite found a place another place to stay. When was thinking about taking Virgil, he wasn't in the right mindset. He had let his anger control him. He felt ashamed of his actions now. 

"Do you want to go shopping with me?" Patton looked down at his hands, which were placed firmly around Virgil. Who seemed to be losing interest in Logan. 

"As much I enjoy spending time with you and Virgil. I can't see the need for me to help you acquire groceries" 

"I want to spend the gift card." Patton blushed, other things obviously on his mind. Hanging his head low. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Patton decided. "I wanted you to be there, to be apart of Virgil's life!" 

Logan slowly brought the coffee to his lips. It did make sense. 

"Alright, when would you like to head out?" 

"Virge is getting restless, we could head out now." Logan nodded, smiling as he looked at Virgil. Who was watching him carefully. He held out his arms. He knew that the baby probably wouldn't take him, but his mind didn't seem it be in control here. He craved to cuddle the baby in his arms, to have him. 

It hurt when Patton jerked back, eyes wide and frightened. Logan slowly put his hands down. 

"I, eh, I'm sorry logan, do you wanna hold him?" The blonde suddenly noticed his actions, and slowly loosened his grip. 

"Only if you are comfortable with it. I'm not entirely sure if he will come to you." Patton sighed slowly and out stretched his arms, offering Virgil to Logan. Virgil, who looked so much like him, besides the deep brown eyes. 

Logan took Virgil, knowing that he could physically give him back. It wasn't logical to think otherwises. However he wasn't sure what it would do it him mentally. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The shopping didn't take long. Virgil now had a purple bear, he already seemed to like the color. He also had a red bear with a crown. Patton help record the vocal message that went into each. 

"We love you Ro, never lose your crown" 

Logan was confused by the message, surely the boy who would Virgil befriended would grow out of the crown. Logan had seen the picture and it was already ill-fitting. It didn't seem like it would wear like it was supposed to for much longer. Patton just rolled his eyes and said that it was a metaphor of sorts. 

Logan had walked them home. Virgil was fast asleep in his arms and Patton was rubbing the top of the bears head nervously. It appeared that the other male had something on his mind that he was battling with. 

Logan wasn't helpful when it came to emotions, but he could tell when the other had something on his mind he was scared to share. He had always paid attention to Patton and his moods. Had had quickly learned to read the other. 

Walking to the apartment he had never been in but had knocked on the door of many times. He was invited in, Patton claiming Virgil was a light sleeper. He would be jostled from the move from Logan's arms to Patton's. It was strange however that Virgil didn't wake up when he was moved to to the crib. 

Patton watched from afar. Placing the bears on a shelf filled with other nicknacks. Next to it was what looked like a painting. Logan would have to get closer to see the words printed on the frame. 

"Logie." Logan stiffened at the nickname, he had been watching Virgil. He didn't want to leave his side. 

"Yes Patton?" 

"Can you stay here? Just for a bit, I- Thomas is out with Joan, meaning he'll probably stay the night. I just really don't want to be alone right now." Logan sighed, it wouldn't be very logical to stay here. He could hurt both him and Patton by doing so. His wants and needs were fighting hard with his logic. He usually just went with the smartest plan, but Patton was making that very difficult. 

"Okay Patton." Patton didn't take long to wrap him in a hug. Logan hesitated, right now he would be content to just wrap Patton up and hold him. On the other hand he knew where that might lead to. 

Of course, that didn't seem like a terrible option in his opinion 

So he allowed it, taking Patton in arms. The other sighed gently, giving Logan's neck a small tickle. He smirked as he ran a hand through Patton's hair. He had already been ignoring all the things logical in his brain. Why not throw it completely out the figurative window? 

So he did. 


	7. Brothers Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! You beat me!" Thomas cried dramatically flopping on the floor. This earned a loud and long giggle from Virgil. 
> 
> Patton just playfully rolled his eyes, setting Virgil in his seat. Then carefully setting down a plate of chicken nuggets, some mac and cheese that had been cut up into smaller pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, it's been a hot minute my dude. Enjoy.

"Virgil! Bite-Bites!" Patton chuckled as he heard Thomas and Virgil enthusiastically cheered. He turned to see them racing towards the kitchen. Thomas obviously slowing himself down. Feet shuffling only a couple of centimeters forward. Virgil ran at full speed. Patton ran forward, sweeping the the small boy up.

"Oh no! You beat me!" Thomas cried dramatically flopping on the floor. This earned a loud and long giggle from Virgil. 

Patton just playfully rolled his eyes, setting Virgil in his seat. Then carefully setting down a plate of chicken nuggets, some mac and cheese that had been cut up into smaller pieces. 

Thomas had moved floor to a chair. Making a comment about how it was a good thing that Virgil was there. Now they had a reason to eat nothing but toddler food. 

It was a happy moment, until Virgil had decided he wasn't gonna eat anything without his Nightmare Before Christmas sippy. Having Patton go look for it. Patton didn't think to grab his phone, he also hadn't thought that Logan was going to call him. However, that's what happened. 

He walked into the kitchen, to see Thomas gripping his phone tightly. Patton could feel all the color drain from his face as he watched Thomas turned to look at him. He wasn't angry, but the look of disappointment was clear. 

"Thomas give me my phone." Thomas just brought the phone down, pushing the hang up button before slamming the phone on the table. 

"Logie," Thomas's voice wasn't quite mean. He wasn't that type of person. He sounded like he wanted to be though. "Wants to know if he can come over later." 

"Thomas look-" 

"Well, his actual words were. 'Patton, I was calling to inquire if Thomas will be gone, I would like to visit" 

"Thomas-" 

"You can tell him, yeah, I'll be gone." Thomas quickly got up, throwing on some shoes, before stopping to turn. 

"It's your life Patton, you do what you want, but I honestly thought you would have learned by now." With that the door was slammed. Leaving Virgil who was standing in his seat, twisted around so he could watch Thomas leave. 

Patton shakily picked up his phone. 

**Patton: you can come over**

**Logie👔👓: Okay, when is a good time? **

**Patton: now fine Thomas just left**

**Logie👔👓: I will see you soon. **

  
  


Putting his phone down Patton turned to properly set Virgil in his seat. Giving him that Nightmare Before Christmas cup. 

"Th-Th?" 

"Uncle Thomas will be back kiddo, he is just a little upset with daddy right now. Eat your food" Virgil smiled, before proceeding to stuff a whole chicken nugget in his mouth. 

"Virgil! No!" 

  
  


-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It wasn't too long after Virgil had finished eating that Logan showed up. Bringing the usual box of supplies with him. 

"Hello, Patton." 

"Hey, Logan." Patton clutched his phone close, waiting for a text from his brother. Thomas had texted him earlier, telling him that he got to Joan's house safely. However he wouldn't answer any of Patton's texts. 

"Play pin." Patton clutched his phone, tears slipping down is face. 

Logan cocked his head, going to play pin and grabbing Virgil. Then heading to the couch. Virgil immediately tried to crawl to Patton. 

Logan stood him on the couch, holding his sides as the baby walk to his caretaker. The baby had grabbed Patton's face. Making a funny face.

Patton giggled, lightly holding the babies face and rubbing their noses together. 

"Dada ok?" Patton nodded, and sniffed. Saying that he would be fine. 

"Is everything okay Patton?" Logan asked, hands still on Virgil's sides because, well from the few visits he had, he could already that the boy was prone to falling. 

"Yeah, just." He hugged Virgil tightly before taking him into his arms. "Thomas was the one to answer the phone earlier. And he ran out."

"Well he is over 18, right?" 

"Yeah, so what?" Patton buried his head into Virgil's hair. 

"He should be able to take care of himself, from what you've said he has friends he could live with." Patton flinched at the thought. Looking over Virgil's head as the toddler 

"No, Logan! You don't get it, okay? For years, it has been just Thomas. Thomas and I, alone. Until Virgil came along. Then It was us three."

"Pat-" 

"We didn't even have parents! Well not ones that I would consider my parents. They were awful. So, I took Thomas and I ran. So don't tell me, 'Oh, he's over 18, he has friends'. He's my brother. I love him, I want him home."

Logan looked awkwardly at his feet. He was taken aback. Virgil had started whimpering as soon as Patton raised his voice. Now he was was comforting the small child. 

"Virgil, no, shhhhh. Baby I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean to yell."

"Hey, Patton?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I know I can be quite insensitive. However I think I took it far this time."

"Yeah you did, but you didn't realize it. You don't understand why it upset me, but you still apologized. So thank you."

Logan nodded, holding his arms open to take Virgil. Patton sighed, handing over the baby. Who just sat there awkwardly, pulling on Logan's pants legs. 

"Look, Logan. I don't think Thomas is coming home tonight. Do you want to stay again?"

"That sounds satisfactory. I've missed Virgil's and your company." 


End file.
